


Я просто хочу тебя рисовать

by Loony_yellow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loony_yellow/pseuds/Loony_yellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Я просто рисую его. Мне нравится его внешность. С эстетической точки зрения, понятно?»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я просто хочу тебя рисовать

Зимой я больше всего люблю сидеть вот так на подоконнике и смотреть на то, как летят к земле снежинки. Наверное, это потому, что они такие же белые, как его волосы. Иногда я дышу на стекло, чтобы оно запотело, и рисую его профиль. Рисую я на самом деле плохо, хотя я никогда особенно не пытался, и жалею об этом очень сильно, потому что не могу передать то, что вижу и чувствую на самом деле. Не могу нарисовать, как он заправляет за ухо выбившуюся прядь волос, как он вздёргивает подбородок, когда натыкается взглядом на гриффиндорца, как щурит глаза, всматриваясь в написанные на доске формулы и рецепты. Я люблю наблюдать за ним, ловить эмоции и настроения. И я очень рад, что Шляпа на распределении отправила меня в Слизерин, потому что могу делать это постоянно. И ещё потому, что только слизеринцы могут увидеть его красивую улыбку.

\---

Сегодня холодно, и поэтому все надели тёплые мантии. Я кутаюсь в шарф и пытаюсь отогреть пальцы рук, дую на них что есть силы, но они всё равно коченеют. Профессор Спраут всё никак не открывает дверь в теплицу, и мы вынуждены стоять на улице и дрожать от холода. 

Краем глаза я вижу, как подходит Скорпиус, поворачиваюсь и смотрю на него. Мне кажется, или с его приходом действительно стало теплее? У него такая же, как у всех, мантия, такой же шарф, но он не дрожит. Спина прямая, а голова усыпана снегом, еле заметным на светлых волосах. Я хмурюсь, потому что выходить на мороз без шапки – это самоубийство. Мне хочется отругать его за беспечность, но я вовремя себя одёргиваю.

Наконец, мы заходим в теплицу. Стёкла в ней запотевшие, и я специально становлюсь около окна. Я не слушаю то, о чём говорит профессор Спраут. У меня есть дело поважнее: рисовать прямую мальчишескую фигуру, и чтобы волосы развевал ветер.

\---

– Эй, Альбус! – наверное, это судьба: первым человеком, встреченным мною по дороге из больничного крыла, где я провалялся почти неделю, оказывается Скорпиус Малфой. – Поговорить надо!

Я останавливаюсь у подоконника, по привычке присаживаясь на него, и жду, пока Малфой подойдёт из дальнего конца коридора. Его мантия развевается, а галстук чуть съехал в бок. Мне очень хочется поправить его галстук, потому что слизеринцы – они всегда идеальны, разве нет? Мне сложно судить, я родился и вырос в семье гриффиндорцев.

Он становится напротив и скрещивает руки на груди. Я гипнотизирую взглядом чёртов галстук.

– Руны.

– Что?

– Ты пропустил контрольную по рунам, – я перевожу взгляд на его лицо.

– И что?

– Профессор устроит тебе тест на следующем занятии. Я могу помочь подготовиться, – Скорпиус запускает руку в волосы. Он почему-то всегда так делает, когда разговаривает со мной.

– Буду благодарен, – коротко отвечаю я и машинально облизываю губы. Он тут же переводит на них взгляд.

– И ещё она дала парную домашнюю работу. Нам нужно готовиться вместе.

– Хорошо. Когда?

– Давай в четверг. У тебя нет планов?

– Нет, – я спрыгиваю с подоконника и оказываюсь с ним лицом к лицу – мы почти одного роста. – Для домашней работы я всегда свободен.

Меня всё ещё бесит его галстук, и я, не задумываясь, поправляю его. Скорпиус смотрит на меня ошарашено.

– Прости, – говорю, – он криво висел. Невозможно было смотреть.

Я ухожу, чтобы не наделать ещё глупостей. Я ощущаю его напряжённый взгляд в спину.

Пребывание в больничном крыле однозначно пошло мне на пользу. И не только потому, что я выздоровел, наконец, от мучившего меня уже месяц кашля. Там я рисовал. Рисовал пером на пергаменте, оттачивал свои навыки в изображении его профиля.

Мне нравится его внешность: показная холодность для всех и тёплое участие для некоторых. Бледная кожа, скулы, синяки под глазами. Сами глаза, водянисто-голубые, как будто их специально осветлили чем-то. Волосы, чуть не достающие до плеч, тонкие пальцы. Скорпиус не идеален, но от этого его красота становится ещё ближе, ещё роднее.

Иногда по утрам я смотрю в зеркало и представляю, как бы мы смотрелись вместе. Если бы были лучшими друзьями, например, или… По сравнению с ним я просто какой-то уродец, хотя Лили говорит, что я вполне привлекательный семикурсник, и её одноклассницы на меня заглядываются. «Было бы на что», – отвечаю обычно я. Она хмыкает многозначительно в ответ.

Мне нравится представлять Малфоя в компании какой-нибудь девчонки. Внутри у меня тогда натягивается невидимая струна и будто вибрирует на ветру, а по телу бегут мурашки. И меня накрывает волной непонятных смешанных чувств: ярость, безнадёжность, желание отобрать. Наверное, я ненормальный.

На самом деле, я никогда не видел его с девчонкой. На него вешаются многие, но он мастерски отшивает их. И это вселяет в мою душу надежду. На что надежду, я боюсь для себя признать. Я просто рисую его. Мне нравится его внешность. С эстетической точки зрения, понятно?

И теперь я могу выразить это почти так, как мне хочется. Нарисовать ту самую выбившуюся прядь, то, как он проводит пером по тонким губам. Ухмылку. Ужимку. Взгляд.

И именно этим я занимаюсь на занятиях. А потом наступает четверг.

Мы решаем не спускаться в гостиную: там всегда слишком много людей, они кричат и мешают заниматься. Я ложусь на кровать, кладу перед собой тетрадь и грызу кончик пера. Скорпиус сидит на подоконнике, подпирая ладонью щёку, и с серьёзным видом читает учебник. Я машинально начинаю зарисовывать на полях его лицо.

– Значит, нужно перевести довольно объёмный текст и выписать все незнакомые слова. Написать его краткое содержание, тезисы. А также сделать проектную работу по тематике текста…

Кажется, я плохо его слушаю, меня больше занимает то, как устало он трёт шею – есть в этом движении что-то мимолётно личное, то, что слизеринцы обычно не показывают другим.

– Устал? – я когда-нибудь точно оторву себе язык. Скорпиус смотрит удивлённо.

– Да, есть немного, – отвечает он, смотрит на то, как я вычёрчиваю что-то в тетради, и вдруг спрыгивает с подоконника и подходит ко мне. Я не успеваю перевернуть страницу, и он видит рисунок. – Что это?

Я молчу, как будто воды в рот набрал.

– Альбус, у нас огромная работа, ты пропустил занятия, куча дел, и всё надо успеть до понедельника! А ты рисуешь… – он присаживает у кровати на корточки. – Что это?

Кажется, Скорпиус всерьёз ждёт от меня ответа, а я даже слегка обижаюсь на то, что он не может узнать в рисунке себя.

– Не что, а кто, – бурчу я под нос. Малфой поворачивает к себе тетрадь и вглядывается в рисунок. Взгляд его становится удивлённым. Потом он пролистывает страницы, я пытаюсь остановить его, но он просто выхватывает тетрадь из моих рук. Я стону и переворачиваюсь на спину. Я-то знаю, что на каждой странице – его портрет. Скорпиус, записывающий рецепт. Скорпиус, произносящий заклинание. Скорпиус, пьющий тыквенный сок. Скорпиус, только что вышедший из душа. Скорпиус…

– О! – говорит он и кладёт закрытую тетрадь на кровать. Потом молчит целую вечность. – Поттер, зачем это?

Я зажмуриваюсь, а потом смотрю на него в упор.

– Я просто хочу тебя рисовать…

Он вглядывается в моё лицо долго, изучающее. Потом вдруг встаёт, берёт палочку и накладывает на дверь Запирающее. Я поднимаюсь с кровати и останавливаюсь за два шага от него.

– Знаешь, я давно хочу, чтобы меня нарисовали. Таким, какой я есть, – он подходит ко мне совсем близко и смотрит из-под ресниц, я облизываю губы. – Но, в принципе, это может подождать.

Он тянется ко мне и аккуратно прикасается губами к моим. И кожа его под моими ладонями горит. 

Когда-нибудь я обязательно напишу его портрет, красивый, такой, как нужно, чтобы он повесил его в раме на стенку. Но пока у меня есть другое занятие: рисовать пальцами узоры на его обнажённой груди.

Он очень красивый, особенно на рассвете, когда вылезает из моей кровати и идёт в свою, холодную и пустую. Таким я его тоже когда-нибудь нарисую. Когда-нибудь потом.


End file.
